Giros del destino
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por amor? Eso mismo es lo que descubre Lovino leyendo cosas que no le incumben. Fem!NorthItaly x Ludwig. Aparición de Fem!Canada y Fem!Japan.


**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, pues aquí estamos de vuelta, la vuelta de mis vacaciones para mi desgracia (¡Ay, que cortitas se me han hecho! *llora*). Pero, como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar... No me queda otra más que volver a la rutina *cofcacadeexamenescof* (Aunque no empiece las clases hasta Octubre... Pero hay muchas cositas que hacer por aquí x'D).**

**Y, la verdad, no sé mucho que deciros... Mientras estaba de vacaciones, fuimos a visitar al tío de mi padre y... Bueno, tiene una hija sordomuda y su marido, nos contó la historia de cómo se conocieron y demás. Así que gran parte de lo que aparece aquí es verídico (quitando a los personajes y demás). Quiero decir, que a mí, aquella noche, me dejaron enamorada de la historia, deseando para mí un amor tan bonito como el de ellos, que me han dado mucha envidia x'D**

**Pero... meh... Que vamos, el crédito de gran parte de la historia va a ellos, que yo solo la he adaptado un poquito para que quedase "relativamente bien" y que espero haber hecho un buen trabajo. Porque, insisto, si hubierais escuchado la historia, se os habría caído la baba. ¡Ay, y si los hubierais visto! ¡Os los habrías comido a besos de lo monos que eran! *muere en monosidad y sentimientos azucarados*. **

**Espero que os guste tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola. Los personajes no me pertenecen (Ojalá lo hicieran x'D), sino que son del grandioso Himaruya.**

**Un besito muy grande  
Ciao~**

* * *

**Giros del destino**

No puedo creerme que este día haya llegado. Me he resistido a aceptarlo, a creer que pudiera ser cierto, inclusive tenía la estúpida esperanza de que no ocurriese nunca. Pero, se ve que alguien, allí arriba, quien sea, no estaba por la labor de cumplir mis deseos. Y, lo peor de todo, es que no estaba pidiendo nada egoísta, ¿o sí?

No, por supuesto que no. No lo era. Solo estaba protegiendo a mi familia, a mi pequeña y querida hermanita del mayor y peor error de toda su vida. No quería que cayese en un agujero negro de infelicidad, en aquella vorágine de tristeza y desdicha; aunque resulte irónico viendo el día que hace. Sol radiante en lo alto del cielo, ninguna nube a la vista, una bóveda celeste totalmente despejada, pájaros cantando, una buena temperatura... Pareciera como si el destino quisiese burlarse de mí o de mis pensamientos.

Pero, con lo que no contaba "Mister Destino", es que yo era la persona más cabezota del planeta. Y, si siempre me había salido con la mía, ¿por qué no ahora? No puedo evitar sonreír y mirar hacia el techo de la cocina, mientras me llevo la taza de café humeante a los labios, como hago todas las mañanas. Felicia se estaba preparando allí arriba, para el día más feliz de su vida. O eso creía ella. Pobre infeliz...

Dejo la taza sobre la encimera de la cocina y salgo de la estancia escaleras arriba. Tengo que abrirle los ojos cuanto antes. No puede hacerlo. Bueno, sí que puede, pero no con la persona equivocada. Menos con él. La puerta de su dormitorio esta ligeramente entreabierta pero no se la ve por ningún lado. Entro y me aclaro la voz.

—Felicia, ¿estás aquí? —pregunto cruzando finalmente el umbral.

—¡Sí! —grita una voz femenina desde el cuarto de baño—. ¡Voy a bañarme!

—¿Todavía no lo has hecho? —pregunto molesto cruzándome de brazos, aunque sé que ella no puede verme—. ¡Deberías estar vistiéndote ya!

Una risita es toda la contestación que escucho antes de oír la caída del agua contra la blanca porcelana de la bañera. Observo la habitación y suspiro. Se nota que es una habitación femenina. Paredes de color rosa pastel, con los muebles en blanco impoluto y todo completamente limpio. Aunque, conociendo como conozco a Felicia, sé que le habrá costado horrores mantenerla así de recogida; es, diciéndolo de una manera cariñosa, un desastre con la limpieza. En ese aspecto, compadezco al pobre diablo que acabe uniendo su vida a la de ella.

Me siento en la cama y me recorre un escalofrío toda la espalda. Está llena de peluches de todos los tamaños, tipos, formas y colores, y todos tienen una mirada bastante tétrica... No sé cómo pueden gustarle tanto. Dan miedo y no me gustaría dormir en la misma habitación que montones de juguetes psicópatas.

Me dejo caer hacia atrás y me golpeo la espalda con algo, sacando de debajo de mí un peluche con forma de perro. Un dálmata, creo que es. Lo tiro lejos y cierro los ojos. ¿Cómo puedo comenzar todo este asunto de la conversación? Nunca se me ha dado bien expresarme y esta no es una de esas ocasiones en las que mi cerebro está perfectamente lúcido. Murmuro palabras, las rumio y las escupo en alto, pero no sale sonido alguno de mi garganta. Perfecto, sencillamente perfecto...

Giro la cabeza y me topo con la mirada vacía y negra de otro peluche, esta vez gris, con el vientre blanco y orejas y manos muy extrañas. Seguro que ese fue un regalo de Sakura, la mejor amiga de Felicia desde el colegio. Pero, debajo del peluche, hay algo que me llama la atención... ¿Un libro? Felicia no es muy amiga de los libros, no es que le disguste la lectura, pero no es su afición preferida. Alargo la mano y lo saco, tirando el peluche sin querer. ¡Bah! Se lo merece por ser tan tétrico. Observo detenidamente el libro entre mis manos y me asombro al ver lo que realmente es.

_"Mi diario"_ reza la portada con letras doradas sobre un fondo que no termina de decantarse entre el rosa claro y el blanco. Parece un cuento de hadas pero no es más que el diario de Felicia. ¿Todavía escribe uno? Pensé que la fiebre del mismo se le había pasado, pero parecía ser que no. Y, además, parece ser que había estado escribiendo algo en el esta misma mañana.

A ver, sé que no está bien el leer los diarios de la gente. Soy consciente de ello pero, si estuvierais en una habitación sin nada mejor que hacer, ¿qué haríais? Bueno, pues antes que quedarme dormido... Abro las tapas y paso las hojas, llegando a la última de ellas. La letra es completamente minúscula y cuesta bastante leerla. Maldita Felicia... murmuro y achino un poco los ojos, intentando centrar las letras. Bien, creo que ya se lo que pone con claridad.

_"Querido diario:_

_No puedo creerme que por fin haya llegado el día. ¡Voy a casarme! Estoy tan nerviosa que tengo miedo. Siento nauseas y solo tengo ganas de esconderme al imaginarme todas las miradas que me esperan en la Iglesia. Pero, tan solo con pensar en Ludwig, en su mirada azul celeste, en su pequeña sonrisa y en el sonrojo de sus mejillas cada vez que le doy un beso, todos los miedos y temores desaparecen. ¡Soy tan feliz!"_

Quiero hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no vomitar. Por no vomitar y por no reírme. ¿Se sonroja cada vez que Felicia le besa? ¡Puff! ¡Vaya porquería de hombre! Eso es de mujeres, aunque él no parezca ni lo primero ni lo segundo. Es como un armario empotrado. Yo tengo la certeza de que realmente es uno, pero Felicia no me ha escuchado nunca. Simplemente me ignora o me pide que sea más bueno con él. ¡¿Para qué?!

_"¿Quién iba a decirme que al final me acabaría casando con Ludwig? Oh, mio dio! ¡Era algo totalmente descabellado! Quiero decir, ¿quién tiene la oportunidad de casarse con su amor de la infancia?"_

Espera... Un momento. ¿Amor de la infancia? ¿Desde cuándo? Frunzo el ceño y continúo leyendo. Aunque no sé si me gustará enterarme de más cosas como esa.

_"Pocas personas, pero estoy totalmente llena de dicha. Quiero tanto a Ludwig, que no me importa nada, pero absolutamente nada más que él. Si mi familia se hubiera opuesto, creo que me habría escapado solo para estar a su lado. Aunque seguro que Ludwig me hubiera hecho volver junto a ellos, diciéndome que la familia es muy importante y que se tienen que hacer las cosas bien. Pero, ¿y si no nos dejaban casarnos nunca? Creo que habría optado por el suicidio como Julieta, o fingir que estoy muerta. ¿Existirán sustancias parecidas? Podría preguntarle a Vicent, uno de los amigos de Ludwig, o a Paulo, el hermano del novio de Lovino, pero no sé que me contestarían. ¡Ay! Pero da igual ahora, todo eso no importa. Lo que solo es importante es que hoy voy a pasar el resto de mi vida con Ludwig y que vamos a sellar nuestro amor bajo los ojos de Dios. ¡Estoy tan nerviosa que anoche no dormí nada! Y fue cuando me acordé de ti. Hacía tanto tiempo que no escribía en tus páginas, creo que desde que comencé a salir con Ludwig."_

Claro, ya decía yo. Felicia no es del tipo de persona que sea constante con algo. Aunque, tengo que decir que es algo tonta e idealista. ¿Escaparse con él? ¿Fingir su propia muerte? Ahora ya estoy sobre aviso... Así que puedo prepararme para cualquier cosa.

_"Te busqué entre todos los libros de la estantería, que no son muchos, y de pronto me acordé de que estabas metido en la caja de metal de encima del armario. ¡Y no has cambiado nada!"_

¿Enserio Felicia? Me preocuparía mucho si un libro o diario cambiase. Bueno, si un objeto, en general, lo hiciera.

_"Me tumbé en la cama y te leí desde el principio, recordando los días en los que estaba en primaria y conocí por primera vez a Ludwig. ¡Fue todo tan mágico que...!"_

¿La primera vez que conoció a Ludwig? ¿Al alemán idiota? Así que sí que había sido su amor de la infancia... Creo que prefiero no leer nada más. ¿Para qué? No quiero que el estómago se me revuelva con esta pequeña novela rosa que se ha montado mi hermana de la nada. Dejo el diario lejos de mí, sobre la cama y al lado del peluche que lo ocultaba, y vuelvo a mirar al techo. Tengo que impedir esa boda. No quiero que Felicia se case con él. No me cae bien, por muy enamorada que esté. Le demostraré que solo es una idealización estúpida sacada de todas las películas románticas que ha visto a lo largo de su vida. Sí, eso haré.

—Felicia, ¿te queda mucho?

—¡Sí! —grita—. ¡No me metas prisa!

Pongo los ojos en blanco. No, si encima el malo de la película soy yo ahora. Giro la cabeza y en mi campo de visión vuelve a aparecer el maldito diario. No debo leerlo, no debo volver a cogerlo, pero es como si una fuerza superior me atrajera a él. Y que no tenía nada mejor que hacer en la habitación de Felicia. ¡A la mierda todo! De todas maneras, acabaré por ir al infierno por salir con un hombre. Esta vez, tomo el diario entre mis manos y lo abro por la primera página, la cual está pintada con ceras de colorines, formando dibujos brillantes de unicornios, osos y corazones, además de otras muchas chorradas como un arcoíris con... ¿eso es un plato de pasta? Ahora sí que creo haberlo visto todo. Paso la hoja y observo la primera escritura del diario. Son letras grandes, redondeadas e infantiles. Sonrío al pensar en la evolución que ha tenido la escritura de Felicia. Dejo escapar un suspiro. Ahora no hay quién la lea. Y si hay alguien que lo consiga, dudo mucho que logre entenderla.

_"Querido diario:_

_¡HOLA! ¡¿COMO ESTAS?! Yo muy bien. Hoy mi nonno me ha regalado este diario por mi cumpleaños. A Lovino también le regaló uno, pero creo que no lo utiliza. Es raro, pero le quiero mucho. Hoy he comido pasta con carne, tomate y albahaca. ¡Estaba riquísima! Nonno hace los mejores espaguetis del mundo y..."_

Sonrío. No puedo evitarlo. ¿Utilizaba el diario para poner lo que había comido? Bueno, era un comienzo. Al menos ahora no escribe lo que come, espero... Paso las hojas hasta que noto algo que me llama la atención.

_"Querido diario:_

_No sé si decírtelo... ¿Puedo contarte un secreto? Pero no puedes decírselo a nadie, ¿eh? ¡Promételo! Vale. Hoy ha llegado a clase un niño nuevo. Aunque no a mi clase. Está en la clase de al lado con otro chico rubio. El que no puede dejar de moverse. ¡Sí! ¡Ya sabes de quién te hablo! ¡Sí, hombre, Alfred! La verdad es que no me hablo mucho con él, y me llevo mejor con su hermana melliza Maddy, que se llama realmente Madeleine pero yo la llamo así. Pero Alfred es simpático. Bueno, pero que te estaba hablando del niño nuevo. ¡Es guapísimo! Sakura dice que he sufrido un... ¿cómo lo ha llamado? ¿Disparo a primera vista? No, eso no era... Mm... ¡Jo! Bueno, que me ha pasado algo al verle por primera vez. ¿Te he dicho ya que es guapísimo? ¡Es como un príncipe de cuento! Tiene el pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás, ¡cómo los mayores!, los ojos son azules muy claritos y me recuerdan al cielo del verano, cuando no hay ninguna nube y... ¡También va muy bien vestido! Me gusta mucho la ropa que llevaba. Iba con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones cortos beige y unos tirantes, bueno, claro, sin contar con los zapatos negros y los calcetines blancos. ¡Me gusta muchísimo! ¿Se habrá fijado él en mí? Solo le he podido ver en el recreo y sé que es nuevo porque me lo ha dicho Maddy, pero, a lo mejor sí que me ha visto. No sé. ¿Tú qué opinas?_

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy me he puesto el mejor vestido que tenía. ¡Sí! ¡El rojo con lunares pequeños blancos! Y le he pedido a mamma que me hiciera dos trenzas en el pelo, pero como lo llevo corto, no ha podido más que hacerme dos pequeñas coletas. Lovino no me ha dicho si estaba guapa o no. Pero creo que le ha gustado mi vestido porque no hacía más que mirarme. Cuando he llegado al colegio, todas me han dicho que les gustaba mi vestido. ¡Estoy tan feliz! Y lo más importante, he visto al chico nuevo antes de entrar en clase. Tendré que preguntarle a Maddy cómo se llama. ¡No sé el nombre de mi príncipe azul! ¡Soy una mala princesa! Pero, en cuanto salimos al recreo, corrí a buscar a Maddy. Sakura solo me seguía, intentando que me tranquilizara. ¡Cómo iba a hacerlo si no encontraba a Maddy! Al final resultó que estaba enferma, tal y como me dijo Alfred. Le tuve que preguntar porque no la encontraba y como eran hermanos... Pero, ¿sabes qué? Estuve muy cerca de mi príncipe. Parece que se ha hecho muy amigo de Alfred, por lo que cuando fui a preguntarle, estaba con él. Indirectamente he hablado con él. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Soy tan feliz que tengo ganas de cantar y decirle al mundo lo enamorada que estoy de él! Sakura no dice nada, más que tenga cuidado, no vaya a ser que me lleve una decepción. Ella siempre actuando de esa forma tan madura. ¡Pero si solo tenemos ocho años! Mañana sin falta le preguntaré el nombre a Maddy, solo espero que venga al colegio._

_Querido diario:_

_Ya han pasado cuatro días y Maddy sigue sin aparecer. Según Alfred, tiene un simple constipado, y no es nada grave, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. Le pediré a Lovino que me acompañe a su casa, así le puedo contar todo lo que ha pasado durante su ausencia. Por ejemplo, a Sakura se le declaró un niño de un curso superior. Creo que se llamaba Iván o algo así. Ese chico da miedo, es tan alto y ocupa tanto espacio, que parece un armario. No me gusta estar cerca de él, aunque tenga siempre una sonrisa amigable en su rostro. Bueno, pues cuando Sakura iba a contestarle, aparecieron sus hermanos mayores Yao y Kiku y se interpusieron entre Iván y ella. Y empezaron a discutir, así que me llevé a Sakura lejos. ¿Crees que hice bien? Es que no me gustan las peleas. ¡Ah, sí! Mira, también se puso enferma la profesora de arte. ¡No he podido pintar, es una desgracia! Y no quedan más clases de plástica por lo que tendré que terminar el trabajo en casa. Espero que Lovino me ayude, ¡se le da tan bien pintar! ¡Es un artista! Ya te enseñaré un dibujo para que lo veas, pero tendré que colarme en su habitación y cogerlo sin que se entere, que si no, se enfadará mucho conmigo por ello._

_Querido diario:_

_¡Lovino es el mejor fratello del mundo! Me llevó a casa de Maddy y estuve con ella toda la tarde y luego vino nonno a buscarnos. Era viernes, por lo que estaba un poco triste. ¡No vería a mi príncipe en dos días! Creo que solo nonno se dio cuenta de cómo me sentía, puesto que me dio un poco de gelato para que sonriera. Me dijo que con dulce, las cosas malas pasan mejor. No sé si creerle, pero la verdad es que me sentí un poco mejor. No sé. ¡Oh! Pero, lo único bueno de todo esto, es que... ¡Ya sé el nombre de mi príncipe! ¡Sí! ¡Tengo ganas de cantar, de bailar, de gritar, de saltar...! ¡Muchas cosas! ¿Quieres saber cómo se llama? Su nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt, y es alemán. Además, tiene un hermano mayor llamado Gilbert que va a la clase de mio fratello. ¿No es sorprendente? A lo mejor puedo convencer a Lovino para que me deje ir la próxima vez que vaya a verle... No sé. ¿Tú qué dices?_

_Querido diario:_

_Estoy algo triste. Han pasado ya tres meses de curso y hoy nos han dado las vacaciones de navidad. Aunque he aprobado todo con muy buenas notas, no veré a Ludwig en mucho tiempo. Me enteré de que se irá a Alemania mañana a pasar las fiestas con su familia. Yo me quedaré aquí, para celebrarlas con la mía, pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste. ¿Podría pedirle al Babbo Natale que me lo trajera por Navidad? Aunque solo fuese un ratito. ¡No! ¡Pero qué tonta soy! Me gustaría contarte más cosas, pero mamma me está llamando para que baje a cenar._

_Querido diario: _

_¿Recuerdas que te dije que te enseñaría un dibujo hecho por mi fratello Lovino? Vale, pues he aprovechado que él ha salido a jugar al fútbol y me he metido en su cuarto. A primera vista no encontré nada, pero, buscando entre los cajones de su mesita de noche, he encontrado el diario que nos regaló nonno. ¡No sabes la sorpresa que me he llevado al ver que sí lo usaba! Aunque no como yo lo hago. Le ha puesto un candado. Mi diario podría leerlo cualquiera, creo que será buena idea hacer lo mismo que él. He estado buscando la llave por toda la habitación y la he encontrado finalmente. Estaba metida en el cajón de su ropa interior. Me ha dado un poco de asco meter ahí la mano, por no decir vergüenza, pero bueno, ahora no importa porque puedo ver para lo que lo utiliza. Y, no te lo puedes creer, pero lo usa para dibujar. ¡Y es alucinante! Mio fratello tiene doce años, y su nivel de pintura es impresionante. Hay dibujos de personas, retratos, muy bonitos. Pero, hay una cara que se repite continuamente. Es un chico castaño, con el pelo corto y ondulado y los ojos verdes. No me estoy inventando el color de los ojos, es que se los ha pintado de verde. ¿Puede que le guste ese chico? Mm... Me suena su cara, creo que va a otro colegio, o tal vez al instituto. No sé... ¡Uy! No te he contado lo mejor, dejando de lado que casi me pilla en su habitación, que he tenido que guardar todo rápidamente y hacer como que le cogía un lápiz para pintar, Maddy me ha dicho que tiene que contarme una cosa asombrosa y que me va a gustar mucho. ¡Estoy deseando que llegue mañana!"_

La mato. Ese fue el pensamiento que cruzó mi mente cuando leí lo del diario. ¡Estúpido nonno! ¡Estúpida Felicia! ¡Estúpidos todos! ¡¿Es que no saben lo que es la intimidad?! Y luego, todos esos comentarios sobre Ludwig... _"Mi príncipe, mi príncipe"_, ¡Puag! El estómago se me revuelve con solo pensarlo. Y Gilbert no es mi amigo. ¿Quién podría ser amigo de ese imbécil? ¡Y mucho menos me gustaba el chico al que dibujaba! Es solo que era la primera cara que se me venía a la mente y como era tan simple, era más sencillo de dibujar. Paso de hoja en el diario y continúo leyendo. Sé que está mal y que debería dejarlo, pero Felicia continúa en la bañera y no parece que vaya a salir en mucho tiempo.

_"Querido diario:_

_Maddy nos ha invitado a Sakura y a mí a pasar la tarde en su casa. ¡Ha sido muy divertido! Su mamma nos ha dado galletas de navidad caseras, que estaban riquísimas, y chocolate caliente. Se ve que es algo que suelen tomar ellos muy a menudo durante las fiestas. Maddy me ha dicho que Alfred iba a conectarse al ordenador y que iba a hablar con Ludwig por él gracias a una cámara y a un micrófono que le había puesto su padre. Estaba tan emocionada. ¡Podría verle hasta en Navidad! Aunque no fuera a estar hablando conmigo. Maddy nos pidió que la acompañásemos hasta la sala de juegos donde tenían el ordenador pero, en cuanto apareció Ludwig en la pantalla, Alfred nos echó de la habitación sin hacer caso de nuestras protestas. ¡Es malo! ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que era simpático? ¡Pues ahora me cae muy mal! ¡Es que, jolín, eso no se hace! Maddy me ha dicho que no me preocupe, que queda poco para que las vacaciones se terminen y que podré volver a verle pronto. Sakura me ha dicho lo mismo. Las quiero muchísimo. Creo que por eso son mis mejores amigas. No me quedé mucho tiempo más en casa de Maddy, intentamos espiar a Alfred, pero no se escuchaba nada, ni si quiera su estrambótica risa. Sí, he aprendido una palabra nueva y la utilizo para todo._

_Querido diario:_

_Hace dos meses que volvimos a comenzar el colegio. Hoy es San Valentín y hemos hecho chocolate con la ayuda de Sakura y su mamma. Creíamos que la mamma de Sakura sería muy seria, pero ha resultado ser muy cariñosa. Nos ayudó a derretir el chocolate, a meterlo en los moldes, a enfriarlos en la nevera y después a decorarlos y envolverlos. Maddy quiere entregárselo a un chico que le da clases particulares de francés. Va al instituto, pero a primero solamente. Sakura ha hecho varios paquetes porque se los quiere entregar a sus hermanos y yo he hecho un paquete para dárselos a Ludwig. Espero que le gusten, porque nos ha costado muchísimo hacerlo, aunque ha sido divertido. Vi a Ludwig cerca de la puerta de los baños de los chicos. Iba con Alfred, parece que no se separaba nunca de él. ¡Jo! ¡Y yo que quería dárselos a solas! Bueno, no importa. ¿Sabes? Había pensado en dejarle los chocolates encima de su mesa, para que se los encontrara, pero, no me atreví a entrar a su clase. Así que le esperé en la puerta del cuarto de baño. No tardaron demasiado, pero no parecieron verme y pasaron de largo. Ni siquiera se giró cuando le llamé. Pero no pasa nada. Ya encontraría otro momento. Fuimos a hacer las filas y nos tocaba clase de gimnasia juntos. Pero no hacíamos gimnasia de normal juntos, es solo que el profesor de matemáticas se había ido de excursión con los mayores y, como a nosotros nos tocaba gimnasia a última hora, así podíamos salir antes e irnos a casa. Nos cambiamos de ropa en los vestuarios y salimos al patio. No hicimos gimnasia como tal. El profesor nos dejó elegir lo que quisiéramos. Así que yo elegí junto con el resto de las niñas la comba, mientras que ellos fueron a jugar al fútbol. En cuanto terminó la clase, corrí hacia los vestuarios con la mala suerte de que choqué contra Ludwig. ¡Qué vergüenza! Salí corriendo hacia los vestuarios tras murmurar un rápido "lo siento". Pero, lo peor no fue eso. En cuanto me cambié, busqué como loca la cajita de chocolate. La había llevado en el bolsillo del pantalón del chándal pero ahora no estaba. Y, cuando salí, vi a Ludwig y a Alfred juntos, mirando mi cajita de chocolate. ¡La tenía mi príncipe! Me sentía feliz de que la hubiera encontrado él, pero no me dirigió la mirada. Es más, miraba al suelo mientras que Alfred me señalaba y se reía. Me fui corriendo a casa, llorando y me encerré en la habitación. Lovino no hace más que llamar a la puerta para que abra. Pero es que no quiero ver a nadie. Ni siquiera quiero salir de mi habitación y mucho menos volver al colegio. ¡Oh, oh! Es papa... Mejor salgo cuanto antes o se enfadará muchísimo conmigo._

_Querido diario:_

_Los niños son muy crueles. Se estuvieron burlando de mí durante semanas y Lovino se ha pegado con varios de ellos por ese motivo. ¡Es el mejor fratello del mundo! Cuando salí de mi habitación para cenar el día de San Valentín, me paró en el pasillo y me abrazó muy fuerte. ¡Hasta me dio un beso en la frente! Y eso que mio fratello no es la persona más cariñosa del mundo. Pero bueno, parece que el tema ya se ha calmado. Ludwig no me ha dirigido la palabra, en realidad nunca lo hizo, pero ni si quiera me dio las gracias por los chocolates y Alfred, bueno, Maddy se enfadó tanto con él que se chivó a su mamma y ella le castigó, así que me ha dejado un poco en paz, aunque me sigue mirando con algo de rencor. Las vacaciones de Semana Santa van a llegar pronto y tenemos los exámenes finales. Pero sé que voy a aprobarlos. ¡Deséame mucha suerte!_

_Querido diario:_

_¡QUIERO MORIRME! ¡ES HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE TE DIGO! Y seguro que ni sabes de qué te estoy hablando. ¡LUDWIG SE MARCHA A ALEMANIA, PARA SIEMPRE! ¡ES HORRIBLE! ¡NO! ¡QUIERO MORIRME! ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? Sé qué estaba un poco enfadada con él por no darme las gracias, pero... ¡NO QUIERO QUE SE VAYA! ¡YO LE QUIERO MUCHO! Me lo ha dicho Maddy a la salida de clases, que a ella se lo ha dicho Alfred cuando le ha preguntado si sabía por qué había faltado Ludwig. Su hermano también está destrozado, aunque dice que cómo es un hero pues no pasa nada porque siempre serán amigos y que podrán continuar hablando por el ordenador. ¡PERO ESO NO ES JUSTO! ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO HABLAR CON LUDWIG POR ORDENADOR! ¡QUIERO VER SU CARA! Y ahora estoy encerrada de nuevo en mi cuarto, llorando mientras te cuento todo esto. ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¡NO! ¡MI VIDA NO VA A TENER SENTIDO SIN ÉL! ¡NO QUIERO VIVIR!"_

Dejo de leer el diario y me incorporo en la cama. Felicia debería de dejar de ver películas de temática romántica. Y, jamás, debería haberla dejado ver aquella versión de Romeo y Julieta del 68… ¡¿Si es que a quién se le ocurre?! Pues a mí, está claro. Estúpido Ludwig. Ya tenía más motivos para no querer que se celebrase esa boda. ¿Es que acaso Felicia estaba loca? ¿No veía el daño que le había hecho ese tío? Desde luego... Si ella no abría los ojos por su cuenta, se los abriría yo. Escucho el timbre en la puerta de abajo y me quedo completamente quieto.

—¡Lovi! ¿Puedes abrir tú? ¡Seguro que son Sakura y Maddy! —exclama Felicia cerrando el grifo de la ducha.

—¡C-claro! —contesto y me apresuro a esconder el diario debajo de la camiseta que llevo.

Bajo las escaleras y abro la puerta, encontrándome con las dos chicas perfectamente vestidas. Me saludan e intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras de cortesía. Nunca se me han dado bien las conversaciones triviales, sobre todo con estas dos, así que las hago pasar y que suban al cuarto de Felicia, la cual las está esperando envuelta en el albornoz y con una sonrisa radiante. Gritos de alegría y felicitaciones y el portazo de una puerta es lo único que escucho. Bien, me digo. Me han dejado fuera. Casi que lo prefiero así, no quiero ni imaginarme la de torturas o de las cosas de las que hablaran esas tres. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que continúo teniendo el diario en mi poder. Me encierro en mi cuarto, me tumbo sobre la cama y abro el diario, pasando las hojas hasta llegar al punto en el que lo había dejado. Me acomodó entre los almohadones y continúo leyendo.

_"Querido diario:_

_Ludwig no ha estado asistiendo al colegio durante estos últimos días. Alfred dice que es porque están preparando la mudanza. Sí, has oído bien. He dicho Alfred. Es que, desde que Ludwig ha desaparecido, ha estado viniendo con nosotras. Es que Maddy dice que está deprimido, y que no quiere dejarlo solo. Pero todavía no me cae bien Alfred. Dime infantil si quieres, pero no me gustó nada que se burlase de mí. Pero en fin, tengo que aguantarle. No me queda otra. Eso, y esperar a que Ludwig vuelva, que le echo mucho de menos._

_Querido diario: _

_No he podido despedirme de Ludwig. Ha desaparecido, literalmente. Ni siquiera Alfred pudo hacerlo. Se ve que sus padres decidieron marcharse por la noche, para evitar hacer todo este asunto más dramático de lo que ya era. Pero sí pudimos hacerlo de Gilbert. Por lo menos mi hermano Lovino, que recibió su visita, una muy rápida, para darle un correo y un número de teléfono. Suertudo. Y yo… Yo estoy más que deprimida. Maddy y Sakura han intentado de todo para levantarme el ánimo, pero no creo que lo consigan. ¡He perdido a mi príncipe azul! ¡¿Es que no se dan cuenta?! ¡Mi vida ya no tiene sentido! Podría suicidarme, como la Julieta de la película, pero seguro que no quedaría tan bonito como allí. Ahora tenemos los exámenes, espero que me salgan bien."_

Paso la hoja y frunzo el ceño al ver que no continúa hablando de más. Hay un parón bastante grande, habiendo un salto de unos doce años. Sí, había cosas escritas entre medias, pero no quería leer nada acerca de sus días de instituto. Demasiada información y lo único que quería era encontrar algo para hacer que Felicia se diera cuenta de que Ludwig era un monstruo. Continué pasando las hojas hasta llegar a una fecha en concreto. Cuando Felicia se había marchado hasta la ciudad para estudiar arte. Tenía una carrera muy prometedora, era muy buena con la escultura y la pintura.

_"Querido diario:_

_¡No me puedo creer que esté aquí! Me encantaría que Lovino estuviera aquí conmigo, pero se ha marchado del país para comenzar a trabajar. Me alegro muchísimo por él pero… ¡Es que me da tanta envidia! Aunque si quiero seguir sus pasos y vivir cómodamente en la ciudad, tendré que buscar algún trabajo. Lo único malo es que no tengo experiencia en nada. Nunca me he tenido que preocupar por trabajar, aunque ganas no me hubieran faltado. ¡Ay, no sé qué hacer! Mamma fue muy clara respecto a eso. Si tenía problemas, solo tenía que decírselo y me mandarían dinero, ingresándolo en el número de cuenta que yo le dijera. ¡Pero es que yo quiero ser independiente! Siempre, toda la vida, he estado dependiendo de Lovino y mis padres, hasta de nonno. Pero, por una vez, quería ser yo la que me sacase las castañas del fuego. Y, aunque me gustaría decir que la experiencia en la ciudad ha sido maravillosa, por lo menos los primeros días, temo decir que no ha sido para nada cómo me lo imaginé. _

_Nada más bajar del autobús, una persona muy graciosa se llevó todo mi equipaje. Y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Y bueno, tal vez no trajera conmigo mucha ropa, de hecho creo que solo había traído unas tres o cuatro camisetas, dos pantalones y alguna falda. No mucho más. El resto lo había dejado en casa pero me fastidiaba que me hubiera pasado eso. Después de todo, ¡era mi ropa! Pero, como dice siempre nonno: "Hay que saber buscar el lado positivo de las cosas". Y eso hice. Ahora, podía moverme por la ciudad sin el peso de la maleta. Así que después me dirigí como pude, gracias a las indicaciones de gente que no me miraba con asco, hasta las oficinas de la escuela de arte en la que me habían admitido. Terminé relativamente pronto el papeleo y ahora tenía que buscar una habitación o un apartamento a compartir. Compré un periódico y miré las ofertas, aunque previamente había estado mirando en el tablón de anuncios de la escuela, por si había algo que pudiese servirme. Encontré tres opciones. Dos de ellas eran habitaciones las cuales, cuando fui a verlas, dejaban mucho que desear. ¡Más que una habitación parecía un zulo! Por no hablar del precio tan desorbitado que tenían. Después, me dirigí a la tercera opción. Era un apartamento para compartir con más personas y supuse que tendría que compartir habitación con alguien, pero cuando llegué, la policía estaba haciendo una redada por drogas y todos los habitantes del apartamento salieron de él arrestados._

_Y, como comprenderás, no me iba a quedar allí durante mucho tiempo, no fuera a ser que me confundieran con una delincuente. ¡Bastantes problemas tenía ya! Las opciones se me habían acabado, pero tenía que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Un albergue barato sería mi mejor opción, tampoco es que contara con mucho dinero en mi haber. Bastante había gastado ya en el transporte público contando con todas las veces que me perdí, en la matrícula, en el periódico...Y en el perrito caliente que me estaba comiendo en aquel instante. ¡Tenía hambre, jolín! Y cada vez era más de noche. Creo que no me di cuenta de cuando anocheció. Tal vez solo me percaté de ello cuando vi todas las luces de los edificios y escaparates brillando con fuerza. Y también, me asusté un poco porque no sabía dónde estaba, porque no tenía ningún lugar en el que dormir, porque me encontraba completamente sola en una ciudad desconocida lejos de todas las personas a las que quería. Deambulé un poco por las calles, intentando encontrar la entrada de metro más cercana cuando pasé al lado de un pequeño restaurante. Estaba a la orilla del río, hecho completamente de metal y su estilo exterior me recordó a aquellos bares de carretera tan auténticamente norte-americanos. Podría entrar y preguntar por el metro, tal vez allí me dieran algún tipo de indicación._

_Justo, cuando fui a entrar, me encontré en una de las ventanas un cartel que rezaba "Se necesita camarero/a". Oh, mio dio! ¡Era mi día de suerte! Entré en el restaurante y me acerqué hasta la barra, deslizando mis ojos por la estancia. Por dentro, parecía una habitación alargada normal y corriente, con las paredes cubiertas por yeso blanco, unas líneas rojas pintadas en la parte superior, sillones rojos mullidos rodeando mesas pequeñas cuadradas de madera oscura, un mostrador de madera y metal y mucha decoración colgada, alguna luminosa y otra no. Me senté en uno de los altos taburetes frente a la barra y esperé al dueño, o a algún camarero que pudiera darme su paradero. Una voz masculina algo grave, mirándome de reojo tras la barra me preguntó que qué deseaba._

_Tragué saliva y miré al hombre. Era alto, castaño aunque el pelo comenzara a escasear por las sienes. Tenía los ojos pequeños y redondos, como los de mis ositos de peluche, y un bigote perfectamente recortado encima de todo el labio superior. Le respondí cortésmente con un "buenas noches" y le pregunté por el trabajo de camarera, si todavía estaba buscando o no. Y, tras unas cuantas preguntas, me contrató. ¡Ja! ¡Me contrató sin saber nada más que lo que me había pasado aquel día! Creo que en el fondo sintió pena por mí, porque hasta me dejó dormir en la habitación de encima del café-restaurante, sin cobrarme alquiler. Dime, querido diario, ¿quién hace eso hoy en nuestros días? Tras unas cuantas directrices, me dejó irme a la cama y, mientras intentaba dormirme, pensé en muchas cosas. Pensé en mamma y pappa, en el nonno. También pensé en Lovino, en Maddy y en Sakura. Pero, además, tuve un pensamiento que hacía años que no venía a mi cabeza. Algo que me asustó y que intenté hacer que olvidara, no fuera a ser que me diera la noche._

_Querido diario:_

_Ya llevo en la ciudad varias semanas y tengo que decirte que todo me va estupendamente. Las clases en la escuela de arte son maravillosas y el trabajo en el café-restaurante no es tan duro como pensé. Si bien es cierto que tengo que prestar mucha atención para no romper nada, no se me da del todo mal. Además, me gusta mucho hablar con la gente que está por aquí solo de paso. ¡Me cuentan cada historia! Si fuera escritora, seguro que las utilizaría para mis fines. Mi jefe está encantado conmigo. ¡Dice que si sigo así seré la camarera del mes! Aunque bueno, eso no será muy difícil si contamos que yo soy la única camarera del lugar. No tengo nada mucho más reseñable, solo que al sacar los cubos de basura, me he encontrado con un mendigo. ¡El pobre estaba tiritando! Así que le he invitado a entrar y le he dado chocolate caliente, como el que hacía la mamma de Maddy. También le he dado unos pastelitos que nos habían sobrado y se los ha comido en un parpadeo. Creo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer. Pobre hombre. No se creía que le había ayudado y me preguntó el porqué, si de normal la gente solo le miraba con asco. La verdad, es que no me gusta ver a la gente sufriendo y, al verle a él allí, bajo el frío, me recordó un poco a mí llegada a la ciudad. Tan sola, tan desprotegida, tan miserable... No sé cómo sucedió pero al final me he hecho muy amiga de él. Es una persona muy simpática e interesante. ¿Sabías que es médico? Pues no le dejan ejercer en este país porque es ilegal. No es justo, ¿no te parece? Me ha dicho que también es porque es de color. La gente es muy racista y no me gusta nada eso. Por lo pronto, le he dicho que puede venir siempre que quiera, que yo le invitaré a un café, a chocolate o a un dulce. Al menos, tendrá algo que llevarse algo a la boca."_

¡Estúpida Felicia! ¡Podría haber sido peligroso! Pero, es algo muy propio de ella y, en parte, estoy orgulloso de ella. Eso solo me demuestra el corazón tan grande que tiene; aunque tengo miedo de que le hagan daño precisamente por eso.

_"Querido diario:_

_Hoy ha ocurrido algo que no sé cómo catalogar; si maravilloso u horrendo. Estaba recogiendo unas mesas y llevando los platos a la cocina cuando ha entrado un chico joven. Pero, no ha sido horrible o magnífico por eso, si no porque su rostro se me hacía conocido. Bueno, su cara tal vez no, pero sí sus ojos. Y el recuerdo que me atacó repentinamente la primera noche que dormí en el restaurante volvió de nuevo a mí. ¿Podría ser...? No, era imposible que fuera él, después de todo, él se había marchado con su familia de nuevo a Alemania, por lo que no era posible que de todos los lugares del mundo estuviera allí. _

_Observé cómo, tranquilamente, se sentaba en una de las mesas y mi jefe le atendía. Un café solo, sin azúcar ni sacarina, ni siquiera leche, acompañado de unas galletas saladas. Se lo acercó él mismo y se lo tomó sin muchas ceremonias, mientras leía un libro de lo que parecía ser poesía, o tal vez teatro. Creo que me quedé embobada mirándole fijamente. Me recordaba tanto a él. Llevaba el cabello, rubio, peinado hacia atrás. Sus ojos azules se movían con avidez a través de las páginas que devoraba sin contemplaciones. Y vestía tan correcta y elegantemente... Solo me percaté de lo ida que había estado cuando se acercó hasta mí y me tocó en el hombro, señalándome el café que se había tomado para que se lo cobrase. Pero no intercambiamos ninguna palabra. Yo... ¡estaba completamente roja! Seguro que me había pillado mirándole tan descaradamente. Tras pagar, inclinó la cabeza y salió del restaurante. _

_Mi jefe me echó una pequeña reprimenda por mi comportamiento, pero no fue algo que pasara a mayores. Aquella misma noche, tras hablar con Karim, el mendigo del que te hablé, me fui a dormir con el pensamiento de aquel chico que tanto se parecía a Ludwig. _

_Querido diario:_

_He visto en varias ocasiones más a este chico, y creo que me gusta. No dejo de pensar en él, pero temo que sea solo porque me recuerda a mi primer amor. A lo mejor ni siquiera es Ludwig. Pero, no sé... Tampoco puedo decirte que me he acercado a él porque no he intercambiado ninguna palabra con él. Hace unas semanas, entraron a trabajar otras chicas en la cafetería, para que mi turno y el del jefe no fueran tan pesados. Son muy simpáticas. Una es belga y la otra húngara, aunque no he hablado mucho con ellas. Sé que una está estudiando para convertirse en repostera y la otra está preparando las oposiciones para bombero. Estoy casi convencida de que ambas conseguirán lograr sus metas. Creo que ellas también se han dado cuenta de mi pequeño enamoramiento con este chico, porque no dejan de reírse y de empujarme hacia su mesa cada vez que tienen oportunidad. ¡Son malvadas!_

_Querido diario:_

_Siento haber tardado tanto en escribirte, pero la primavera está a punto de llegar y tenemos mucho trabajo, tanto en el restaurante como en las clases de arte. Karim me ha preguntado que si me gustaba el doble de Ludwig, como él le había denominado, y se ha reído cuando me he sonrojado. ¿Por qué le gusta a todo el mundo el burlarse así de mí? Hoy le he visto entrar al café con otro chico, un poco mayor que él. Era albino y tenía los ojos rojos... ¿Sufriría algún tipo de enfermedad recesiva? Aunque, me recordaba demasiado a otra persona que yo conocía... Y, fue entonces cuando se me encendió la bombilla. Podría preguntarle a Elizabetha, la húngara que había entrado a trabajar allí. Ella parecía que conocía muy bien a ese chico, puesto que, tan pronto estaban discutiendo como que estaban besándose o dándose alguna muestra de cariño. Por supuesto, eso nunca frente a los clientes. _

_Cuando la gente en el restaurante bajó un poco, me acerqué y le pregunté por el nombre del chico albino y ojos rojos. Ella pareció enfadarse y me espetó que era su novio, su estúpido novio, pero que era suyo y que ni se me ocurriera acercarme porque me haría probar un golpe cortesía de una de las sartenes de la cocina o algo por el estilo. Cabe decir que me asusté un poco pero, tras explicarle que no me interesaba de esa manera y que creía conocerle de hace mucho años, se suavizó un poco y me dio su nombre, tras musitar una disculpa y pedirme perdón reiteradas veces por ser tan brusca._

_Gilbert Beilschmidt... Oh mio dio! ¡Era él! ¡No estaba equivocada! Elizabetha pareció preocuparse cuando vio que me llevaba ambas manos a la boca con asombro y me instó a que me sentase y le contara todo. Así que no tuve otro remedio que contarle toda la historia desde el principio, desde que era una niña y estaba locamente enamorada de Ludwig, al que había apodado como "mi príncipe azul". Elizabetha me sonrió levemente y me abrazó, diciéndome que era una historia preciosa y que yo era una monada por todos esos sentimientos que había guardado durante tanto tiempo. _

_Ahora sí que no sé qué hacer. Mi corazón late muy deprisa y siento lo mismo que cuando era pequeña, un montón de mariposas en la boca de mi estómago, una fuerte opresión en mi pecho, y la esperanza de que él me mire, aunque sea solo una vez. _

_Querido diario:_

_Ayer pasó algo bastante extraño. Estaba algo deprimida. Pero creo que mejor te explico. Hoy Ludwig ha vuelto a entrar acompañado de Gilbert y se han pedido lo de siempre, un café solo acompañado de galletitas saladas. No es lo que yo pediría, pero bueno. Me ha tocado llevárselo y no he recibido ni un gracias, solo un asentimiento por parte de los dos. Creo que ninguno me ha reconocido. Y eso me ha hecho sentirme fatal. He caminado hasta dentro de la cocina y he intentado intercambiar alguna palabra con el cocinero, hasta que me he girado y he mirado a Ludwig. He abierto los ojos asombrada... ¿Por qué...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Acaso Ludwig era...? No supe si en aquel momento reírme de alivio o de estupidez y nerviosismo. Me acerqué hasta Elizabetha aprovechando que estaba en la barra en aquel instante y le pregunté, intentando despejar de una vez por todas mis dudas. Y... ¡Tenía razón! ¡Ludwig era sordo! No lo había sido desde siempre, sino por una enfermedad, como me contó Elizabetha, que había tenido de pequeño, con cinco o seis añitos. _

_Ahora recuerdo todos los momentos en los que me sentí mal por la indiferencia de Ludwig y veo, que era totalmente injustificada. ¡No era que me ignorara, simplemente no me escuchaba! ¡Dios! ¡¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega?! Debería de haberme fijado un poco más en él cuando estaba junto a Alfred, pero como ese chico siempre hablaba con esa cantidad indiscriminada de gestos, nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que estuviera hablando el lenguaje de signos. De hecho, dado que lo radiaba todo con su estridente voz infantil, nadie se lo hubiera imaginado, ni siquiera yo. _

_Por la noche, llamé a Lovino y le pregunté si sabía si en las bibliotecas había libros del lenguaje de signos. No supo contestarme, pero me dijo que preguntara si tenía mucha curiosidad, no sin antes llamarme estúpida y no sé cuantos insultos más, todo, para preguntarme por mi repentino interés en eso. Le dije que le quería y colgué deseándole mucha suerte en su trabajo. Aunque no tuve que acercarme a la biblioteca. Como te dije, eso sucedió ayer y hoy, mientras recogía la taza en la que Karim había estado tomando su chocolate, reparé en que debajo, oculto por el plato de gran tamaño, había un libro algo destartalado y una pequeña nota. Cogí ambos. El libro era para niños, para aprender el lenguaje de signos de una manera fácil y sencilla. Sonreí, pero lo hice todavía más al leer la nota:_

_Pequeña Felicia, el destino es muy caprichoso y ha querido darte una segunda oportunidad. No seas tonta y aprovéchala. Aquí tienes una pequeña ayudita para conseguir tu meta. Cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré en el hospital de las afueras, trabajando. Como ves, a todos nos llega nuestro rayito de esperanza. Disfruta del tuyo y cuídate mucho. Suerte._

_Me limpié las dos lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas y sonreí, tras tragar saliva copiosamente, intentando deshacer el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. Lovino tiene razón, soy demasiado sentimental. Pero, ahora tengo trabajo, ¿no crees?"_

¿A eso vino aquella llamada? Tantos meses sin saber de ella más que lo que sus padres podían contarle, ¿para eso? Esta mujer era tonta, de remate.

_"Querido diario:_

_He estado estudiando a fondo el libro y ya se comunicarme casi del todo. Tal vez no con demasiada soltura, pero sé muchas palabras y frases y creo que puedo hacerlo bien. Solo tengo que esperar a que Ludwig aparezca de nuevo por el café. Me he preparado una canción para cantársela solo a él y... Bueno, espero que le guste. Oh, dio! ¡Nunca he cantado delante de tanta gente! Solo frente a mi familia o haciendo el tonto con Sakura y Maddy. _

_Estoy recogiendo los últimos platos cuando veo cómo entra. Su semblante está completamente serio. Su pelo, algo despeinado por el fuerte viento del exterior, sigue siendo tan perfecto como siempre. Mi jefe sonríe y, tras quitarme los platos de la mano, me acerca un micrófono. Emma, la chica que quería ser repostera, apaga las luces, dejando únicamente la de la mesa de Ludwig encendida. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero provocó que sus ojos azules se clavaran sobre mi figura, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara ligeramente. Elizabetha cogió una guitarra y se puso a tocar la melodía de la canción que yo misma había compuesto, y cerré los ojos, comenzando a cantar mientras mis manos describían a la perfección, en aquella lengua tan extraña para mí hasta hacía unas semanas, cada palabra de la canción._

**_Quiero decirte lo que siento, ser sincera de una vez por todas.  
Mi corazón late deprisa rodeado por colores y promesas.  
Pero dime, ¿cómo puedo ser valiente? ¿Cómo puedo enamorarme si tengo miedo de sufrir?  
Pero ahí estás, llenando de luz la habitación y todas mis dudas desaparecen cuando te miro a los ojos.  
¿Cómo puede ser que no te des ni cuenta? ¿No puedes ver lo importante que eres para mi vida?  
No puedo hacer más para dejarte en paz. Eres mi razón de sonreír, de vivir, de respirar.  
No me traigas flores, que puedan marchitarse. No te preocupes tanto.  
¡Oh, cariño!  
Saber que me ves es suficiente para seguir._**

_Los nervios me estaban jugando una mala pasada. Era seguro. Pero, luego bajaba de nuevo al mundo real, siguiendo con la canción y sonreí. Ludwig no dejaba de mirarme, con una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo en las mejillas. ¿Acababa de decirme que él también me veía? Negué interiormente y continué. Mis nervios se fueron deshaciendo poco a poco y mi corazón se llenó de valentía._

**_Podemos bailar por la cocina, pasear por la autopista o hacerme un anillo con el tapón de una botella. Cualquier cosa será buena si estoy contigo.  
Te he amado durante muchos años y seguiré haciéndolo hasta el día en que muera, porque eres lo único importante del universo.  
Así que dime, cariño, ¿para qué quiero bombones, champán y esas otras cosas? No son más que tonterías pasajeras que no duran.  
¡Oh, mi amor!  
Saber qué me quieres, es suficiente para mí.  
Te quise, te quiero y te querré hasta mi último aliento, mi vida._**

_Terminé la canción y sonreí. Ludwig no me había quitado la vista de encima, la había bajado en alguna ocasión, como si algo de lo que hubiera dicho le hubiera producido algún tipo de vergüenza, pero volvía rápidamente a mirarme. De pronto, en cuanto terminé y la gente me aplaudía, él se levantó y se acercó hasta la puerta con la firme intención de marcharse. Cerré los ojos y dejé caer el micrófono al suelo, con el corazón destrozado, sabiéndome perdedora de esa segunda oportunidad como la había denominado Karim. Pero el micrófono no llegó a tocar el suelo. Abrí los ojos y allí estaba Ludwig, sujetándolo y mirándome fijamente. Me sonrojé violentamente, no podía verme la cara, pero por las risas de Elizabetha y Emma, seguro que fue así. Ludwig dejó el micrófono sobre la barra y se giró a mirarme, tendiéndome una mano que acepté gustosa. Ambos abandonamos el restaurante con rapidez, entre risas por mi parte, como dos adolescentes que están haciendo algún tipo de travesura. Ese fue el comienzo de los días más felices de mi vida."_

Cierro el diario y lo apoyo sobre mi regazo. ¿Qué es todo esto? Hay más cosas acerca de su relación, alguna página escrita completamente, pero se me han quitado las ganas de saber más. ¿Estaría bien el dejarla seguir con toda aquella locura? Niego con la cabeza y me levanto, frunciendo el ceño al haberme dejado engatusar por toda aquella palabrería de Felicia. Cojo el diario, que ha caído a mis pies, y lo abro de nuevo por el final, por la última cubierta. Estaba escrita con una caligrafía perfecta y ponía mi nombre en ella. ¿Cómo se me había podido pasar? Me siento de nuevo sobre la cama y procedo con su lectura.

_"Querido Lovino:_

_Sé que querrás matarme cuando te enteres de todo esto, yo misma me he llamado estúpida muchas veces a lo largo de este tiempo, soñando con algo que en alguna otra ocasión hubiera resultado imposible. Pero, créeme, soy muy feliz con esta decisión. Sé que Ludwig no te cae bien, y seguramente te caerá mucho peor tras averiguar que era él por quién lloraba durante mis años de colegio, pero no es un mal hombre. Solo fue la estupidez propia de una niña de ocho años que no supo fijarse en los pequeños detalles. Tal vez, si lo hubiera hecho, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes pero, ¿sabes? no me arrepiento de nada. Ludwig es la única persona en este mundo que hace que cada día me sienta como una adolescente. ¿Te acuerdas de la película de Romeo y Julieta, la que tú me pusiste cuando éramos pequeños porque tenías que hacer un trabajo para tu clase de literatura? Pues siempre desee vivir un amor así, encontrar el amor verdadero, el único y... ¡Lo he conseguido! Sé que todavía piensas en todo esto como una tontería pero, dime una cosa, ¿qué sientes tú cuando estás con Antonio? Sé que es el chico que estaba dibujado en tu diario, lo supe desde la primera vez que te siguió hasta casa, cargando ese paraguas estropeado y volteado por la lluvia, cuando ambos llegasteis empapados a casa y te besó en los labios. ¿Fue tu primer beso? Tu cara era todo un poema, pero a nosotras (me refiero a Sakura, Maddy y a mí), nos pareció la cosa más linda y bella del universo. _

_Lovino, quiero que, después de leer todo esto, comprendas una cosa. Ludwig es la persona más especial que tengo y no podría, jamás ni en un millón de años, el imaginarme la vida si no es a su lado. Puedes llamarme niña, lo que tú quieras, estás en tu derecho pero no me harás cambiar de opinión. Tampoco espero que me odies por preparar toda esta pequeña trampa. Sé que eres demasiado curioso cuando quieres. Pero tenía que intentarlo, quería que vieras a Ludwig desde mis ojos, quiero que lo veas como la razón de mi existencia. Lovino, te quiero, espero que lo sepas. Y, también quiero que seas tú quién me acompañe hasta el altar hoy, que seas mi padrino dado que mamma y pappa no podrán estar de cuerpo presente con nosotros, aunque estén en espíritu. Por favor, deja a un lado tus prejuicios, míranos hoy en la iglesia y júzganos tras saber la historia completa, al menos, por mi parte. _

_Te espero en mi habitación en cuanto termines de leer esto. ¡No te demores!"_

Ahora me siento como el idiota más grande del universo, quitándole el puesto al bastardo de Antonio. Acababa de caer en la trampa de mi hermana pequeña... ¡De Felicia! Debería sentirme ofendido y humillado y, al contrario de lo que pudiera pensar, me reí. Suelto unas cuantas risas y no puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso de que algo de mí se le pegara. Después de todo, soy su hermano mayor, ¿o no?

Saco el chaqué de mi armario y me visto. Así que el padrino, ¿eh? ¿En qué puede estar pensando Felicia? Tonta. No tardo demasiado, estoy impecable o así me veo en el reflejo que me devuelve el espejo. Maravilloso. Aunque no es de extrañar viendo mi porte elegante y masculino.

Salgo de la habitación y llamo a la puerta. Solo se escuchan risas al otro lado, hasta que el "adelante" de Felicia resuena en mis oídos. Y cuando entro, una punzada de dolor me golpea en el corazón. Allí esta, en mitad de la habitación, vestida con su traje blanco, un vestido palabra de honor y falda abombada, con los hombros y los brazos cubiertos por una fina gasa blanca abotonada con pequeños botones cubiertos por la misma tela de la falda, tal y como los trajes de novia antiguos. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño decorado con pequeñas perlas y un velo agarrado a una diadema se lo cubría. Felicia me sonríe y puedo apreciar el poco maquillaje que lleva; tan suave y natural que parece que fuera algo innato en ella. Está...

—Lovi, ¿qué tal? —pregunta ansiosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

—Impresionante —es lo único que contesto antes de abrazarla y besarla en la mejilla. Maddy y Sakura desaparecen de la habitación dejándonos algo de intimidad, por lo que aprovecho y saco el diario, mostrándoselo, a lo que ella solo responde con una risa—. Ya hablaremos de esto, que lo sepas.

—¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas a Ludwig?

Suspiro y le dedico una sonrisa retorcida.

—Aceptar creo que no, pero puedo tolerarle así no se te ocurra suicidarte, huir con él, hacerte la muerta... Y un largo etcétera producto de tantas películas románticas, las cuales, por cierto, tienes prohibidas a partir de ahora.

Felicia ríe y me besa en la mejilla, cogiendo el ramo de flores y aceptando el brazo que le tiendo para bajar las escaleras.

Ambos llegamos a la catedral, todos los invitados esperando dentro, bajo los arcos de rosas y lírios blancos, con la fina decoración de las cintas de seda que se unen en el centro de altar y se dispersa hasta cada rincón de la iglesia. Felicia se para de golpe antes de entrar. Está temblando. Aprieto fuerte su mano y la miro.

—Feli, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

—S-sí, más que nada pero...

—¿Pero? —alzo una ceja sin saber el origen de sus miedos.

Felicia me mira con sus ojos de cordero degollado. —¿Y si Ludwig se arrepiente? ¿Y si se lo ha pensado mejor y no quiere estar conmigo?

Suelto una carcajada y niego con la cabeza.

—En ese caso, déjamelo a mí —contesto dándole un beso en la frente y animándola a continuar—. Pero, créeme si te digo que se casará contigo. Solo hay que ver cómo te mira cada vez que estáis juntos.

Felicia sonrió y, con algo más de valor, asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar junto a Lovino por el pasillo, mientras el Ave María de Schubert sonaba por todo el edificio. Los invitados se pusieron en pie nada más las puertas se abrieron y contemplaban a la novia con sonrisas embelesadas, soltando de vez en cuando algún piropo que ella agradecía con un asentimiento de cabeza. Por mi parte, aunque todavía notaba lo nerviosa que estaba mi hermana, no podía despejar la mirada de Ludwig, el que se iba a convertir hoy, a todos los efectos en mi cuñado. Tenía la cabeza gacha, hasta que un pequeño codazo de Gilbert le hizo alzar la mirada. Su boca se abrió ligeramente y un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, parece que le pasaba muy a menudo. Pero sus ojos azules, de normal, fríos y distantes, ahora eran cálidos y amables y no se apartaban de la figura de Felicia, la cual también le sonreía con cariño y amor.

En cuanto llegamos, y antes de entregarle a Felicia a Ludwig, quise hacerle una advertencia. Yo no sabría nada acerca del lenguaje de signos, pero lo que iba a decirle a continuación, estaba seguro de que lo entendería. Le señalé, después señalé a Felicia e hice como si llorara. La primera frase estaba clara: _"Si la haces llorar..."_ Después me señalé a mí, luego a él de nuevo y me pasé una mano por el cuello, a modo de cuchillo, para acabar con todos los dedos juntos y pegados, formando un gesto muy típico italiano. _"...te mato, capisci?"_ Ludwig abrió los ojos y tragó saliva. ¡Mira que listo que era! Eso sí lo ha entendido. Tras su asentimiento de cabeza y un pequeño reproche por parte de Felicia, le regalé una sonrisa torcida y arrogante, le di una palmadita en la mejilla y entrecerré sus manos entre las de Felicia.

¿Me pasé? No lo creo. Solo estaba dejando en claro lo que sucedería si llegaba a hacerle daño a su pequeña hermana. Todos los hermanos mayores harían lo mismo en mi lugar, solo que yo lo hice en público, para que todos se enterasen de lo que podría llegar a suceder si se metían con Felicia.

En fin, la ceremonia comenzó y, tras las lecturas del obispo y de algunos de los invitados, llegó el momento de los votos de los novios. Ambos los habían escritos pero, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, fue uno de los momentos más emotivos y bonitos de toda mi vida. Felicia pudo haber dicho los votos en alto, pero, en su lugar, se giró y miró a Ludwig a los ojos, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa y diciendo sus votos a través de los signos. Gracias a que Gilbert estaba a mi lado, pude entender lo que estaban diciendo, aunque tampoco es que fueran necesarias sus explicaciones. Solo con mirarla se podía saber exactamente lo que estaba diciendo.

_"Yo, Felicia Aïssa Vargas, te tomo a ti, Ludwig Beilschmidt, como esposo y prometo enseñarte a amar la vida. Abrazarte siempre con ternura y a quererte en todas las facetas de tu vida. Hablar cuando las palabras sean necesarias y disfrutar del silencio cuando no. Vivir cerca de tu corazón y llamarlo por siempre mi hogar. Porque eres lo único que da sentido a mi vida. Ich liebe dich."_

Ludwig miró a Felicia y sonrió, moviendo rápido las manos y provocando una risa en Felicia, la cual negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa culpable. Gracias a Gilbert me enteré de que, lo que le había dicho era que había puesto el listón muy alto. Y en eso, coincidía con Ludwig.

_"Yo, Ludwig Beilschmidt, te tomo a ti, Felicia Aïssa Vargas, como esposa y prometo amarte locamente. Ahora y siempre. Prometo consentir y disentir sobre nuestras pequeñas discusiones, aunque tengan que ver con el pequeño perrito del que te encaprichaste, y a tener la paciencia que el amor exige. Prometo no olvidar jamás que esto es un amor único y verdadero y saber siempre, en lo más profundo de mi alma, que no importa que desafíos puedan separarnos. Siempre hallaremos la forma de volver a estar juntos."_

Tras los gestos de Ludwig, Felicia se llevó las manos a la boca ocultando la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Cuando él terminó, cogió las manos de Felicia y las besó con ternura, sin dejar de soltarlas en toda la ceremonia para terminar diciendo un torpe y algo desentonado _"Ti amo"_. Eso fue la guinda final para comprender el amor que se profesaban ambos, lo enamorados que estaban el uno del otro y que, por mucho que yo me empeñase, jamás podría separarlos.

Unas cuantas palabras más y el obispo les casó, dando por finalizada la ceremonia. Ya eran oficialmente marido y mujer. Tras fundirse en un beso, y tras los vítores de los invitados -algo que en una ceremonia católica era impensable-, a los que me uní gustosamente, ambos salieron de la catedral bajo una lluvia de arroz y pétalos rojos y blancos de rosas en dirección al coche que los llevaría hasta el convite.

Es curioso. Ahora estoy aquí, en el aeropuerto, despidiéndolos en su viaje de novios, con el corazón en un puño al percatarme de lo mucho que había crecido Felicia. Ya no era una niña, era toda una mujer y, aunque me doliera en el alma, había encontrado al único hombre en la faz de la tierra que podía hacerla feliz.

¿Existen las casualidades? Quién sabe, estoy comenzando a creer que sí. Y si no se trata de una casualidad, será entonces alguna especie de Cupido que vela por nosotros y que teje las historias de amor más bonitas e inusitadas que podamos echarnos a la cara. Pero, por supuesto, yo no pienso anda de eso, así que olvidar todo lo que he dicho y continuar con vuestras vidas... Bastardos entrometidos.

* * *

**Espero, de todo corazón, que os haya gustado. Me disculpo si hay algún fallo (lo he revisado, pero teniendo en cuenta que no he dormido nada desde ayer viernes, que me levanté a las siete, y que hoy sábado, continuo dando por culo *en sentido metafórico, por favor*, pues eso... Que mi cerebro, a lo máximo que puede aspirar ahora mismo es a fabricar palomitas con mis neuronas.**

**Y nada más. Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Se os quiere. Ciao~~**


End file.
